Dead Space a Vampire
by QuietThunderM.E
Summary: Tsukune Aono, Gin Morioka and Hokuto Kaneshiro have all graduated with their friends from Yokai Academy. The three leave to join EarthGov as soldiers and serve aboard Titan Station in one of four patrols led by Col. Victor Bartlett. Their friends follow along as well to the Sprawl. A necromorph outbreak starts, sending the station into panic. Will Tsukune, Gin and Hokuto survive?
1. Chapter 1

Dead Space and a Vampire

**Hello my readers! This is a story that I've been working on for a little while and I just decided to just post all seven chapters that I have done so far. Hope you guys read it; you guys know what to do. Fav, follow, review! Enjoy!**

I

1100 Hours

Titan "Sprawl" Station

In orbit around Titan, Saturn

Titan Mines

Security Enforcement Guard

Titan Station

Incoming transmission...

Alpha Team to Charlie Team

Authorizing authentication code...

BARTLETT, VICTOR [COL]

Receiving transmission...

AONO, TSUKUNE [PVT]

"Aono, you there?"

"Yes sir, I'm here."

"Have all the teams started their patrol of the Titan Mines?"

"We've all been here for a little while now, sir."

"Alright, good. I just needed to manage a problem over here in Public Sector 3. Tell Weller I'll be there in ten."

"I will, sir. Aono out."

End transmission...

rrraaarrrggghhh...

"What the hell was that?!"

0600 Hours

Titan Heights

The alarm rang, indicating the start of a new day for the young soldier. Tsukune's hand struggled to find the button to shut the alarm off, but had no success. He threw the blankets off of him and finally hit the button. Soon, the shades of the apartment window opened, revealing sunlight and a breathtaking view of Saturn. He yawned and stretched out his arms and stood up slowly. He walked into the bathroom and turned on the lights to reveal his face in the mirror over the sink. Glancing at himself for a few minutes, he turned on the faucet and washed his face.

"I should probably take another shower..." Tsukune told himself. Deciding that he would, he turned on the water in the shower and stepped in. He immediately woke up due to the soothing heat of each droplet of water that touched his skin. He then stepped out and dried himself. Tsukune then got ready for the day and put on some regular clothing, consisting of a pair of jeans, a t-shirt and sneakers. He then put on his RIG, which was the law to always wear one and sync it regularly, and turned it on. The standard RIG for the common citizen, including Privates, was six bars. The only difference was that citizens did not have stasis, only telekinesis. Soldiers however, had both stasis and telekinesis. The standard number of stasis shots was two.

Activating his RIG and looking at the time, it was now 6:30 am. He decided that he wanted to go eat breakfast in the nearby Concourse. But, he usually preferred to eat with a friend. Especially with the one he loved, but could never admit such feelings to.

"Computer, call Moka Akashiya, authorization Tsukune Aono, Tango Beta 5." The RIGLINK opened, revealing a holographic screen in front of Tsukune. At first, there was static. Which was normal. Then, an image featuring a beautiful pink-haired young woman came onto the screen. "Good morning, Moka!"

"Good morning, Tsukune!" Moka spoke with her usual cheery voice, which warmed Tsukune's heart.

"Did you sleep well?"

"Yes, I did! How about you?"

"Eh, I'll be able to function. Say, would you like to meet in the Concourse? I was thinking we could have some breakfast together before I need to report to my shift."

"Sure! That sounds fantastic! See you in a few!"

"Yep, see ya!" The screen disappeared, and Tsukune sighed to himself. When was he ever going to tell her? He's nineteen already, and so is she. Ever since freshman year back at Yokai Academy on Earth, he has been in love with the beautiful vampire. The existance of monsters was still unknown to humans, even after all these years. Since Titan Station contained a huge population, Inner Moka was rarely out. After Tsukune had graduated from Yokai Academy, he wanted to join the Marines. He ended up enlisting with Gin and Hokuto as well. After a year of training, they both passed military academy in Japan and became Privates. However, they wanted to leave Earth and request a transfer to the Titan Station Security Enforcement Guard. Their requests would've been denied due to their rank, but due to the fact that the three were able to complete training in just a year, which was almost unheard of, their requests were granted. Gin and Hokuto were monsters, making training easy for them. Although Tsukune was human, the training he received from the Inner Moka helped him to be stronger. He was almost as strong as Moka, due to her blood running through Tsukune's body. They left for Titan, with all of their friends following along.

Today, this will just be another day on the job for the three marines...


	2. Chapter 2

II

0700 Hours

Tsukune made his way to the exit of Titan Heights and into the corridor that led to the Concourse Mezzanine. He then entered the spacious area, revealing a lot of citizens going about their day. Tsukune walked around a bit, before spotting the pink-haired vampire. He then made his way to the restaurant, Rosco's Chicken & Waffles. He walked up to the booth that she sat in.

"Hey Moka," Tsukune spoke with enthusiasm in his tone. She looked up and their eyes locked.

"Oh, hi Tsukune! Please... sit!" Tsukune took his seat across the table from Moka. A few seconds later, a waitress came around.

"Welcome to Rosco's, what would you like to drink?" the brunette asked. Tsukune looked up, and smiled at her.

"Water will be fine, thanks." Moka looked at Tsukune, then at the waitress, which she noticed that she was nonchalantly checking him out, which made her jealous. Moka cleared her throat, which caught the brunette's attention.

"Tomato juice, please," Moka spoke and forced a smile. The waitress then looked back at Tsukune, then nodded.

"Okay, I will be back with your drinks. Here are some menus." The waitress took her leave and left the two in a comfortable silence.

"What are you thinking about getting?" Moka asked.

"I'm not sure yet. What about you?"

"Well..." Tsukune put his menu down and noted that the vampire was staring at his neck.

"Afterwards, okay?" Tsukune smiled, which caused Moka to blush and go back to reading the menu. Tsukune did the same. "I think banana waffles sound good to me."

"I think I'll get the homestyle breakfast."

"What's that?"

"It comes with two eggs, three pieces of bacon, hash browns, and two pieces of wheat toast."

"That sounds delicious." The waitress came back around and the two placed their orders. The food came around fifteen minutes later. The two conversed for an hour before Tsukune had to take his leave. "Thanks for having breakfast with me, Moka."

"Thank you for inviting me!" the young woman replied.

"Alright, well... I'll see you later!" Tsukune turned around and started to walk.

"Umm... Tsukune?" The marine turned around at the sound of his name and saw that Moka stood in the same spot. He raised an eyebrow before he understood what she was silently asking for.

"Oh, right. I'm sorry. Here." Tsukune pulled down his collar, and Moka embraced the young man. She bit down into his neck and started to extract blood. Tsukune was lost in her scent, while she lavished his blood. She finished and licked the two small holes to seal the wounds. Moka pulled back and blushed.

"Delicious as always... see ya later!" Moka then dashed away, leaving a somewhat unconscious Tsukune standing in his place. Soon, reality came back to him, and he smiled to himself.

"Hehe... Moka..." he chuckled to himself.


	3. Chapter 3

III

0830 Hours

Train Station

Tsukune arrived at the train station and looked at the board. The train to EarthGov would arrive in ten minutes. Sighing, he found an open bench and sat down. At this time of morning, it was busy here at the train station since this is another time that people start to go to work. Employees go to work as early as 5 am, so Tsukune was grateful to go on patrol at 9 am.

Ten minutes passed and the train arrived. Tsukune, along with several others, stood up and waited for the previous passengers to step out of the train. The new passengers made their way onto the train and took their seats. It would take at least fifteen minutes to get to the Government Sector.

The ride to the Government Sector was smooth. Although things looked normal today, Tsukune could not help but shake the feeling that there was something wrong. He didn't know what it was. It was probably because he was tired. Yeah. That was it. What is he thinking? Everything is fine. He threw the thought aside and walked into the locker room. He opened the door to reveal several other soldiers suiting up for active duty today. Different suits varied by rank. So, Tsukune got the most basic suit that had metal plating with padded armor underneath, along with a helmet that has an open visor so that you can see the wearer. He walked to his locker and stripped himself of his clothing. He put on a spandex suit that had a cooling system, keeping the wearer comfortable all day long.

"Sup bro?" a voice asked. Tsukune looked up and to his right to see Pvt. Ginei Morioka.

"Nothing much, GIn. You?"

"Nothing much, my ass! I saw you eat breakfast with Moka this morning..."

"Alright, you bastard, you've been stalking me again."

"Yep."

"Why?"

"Just wondering how things are going between you two," another voice spoke. Pvt. Hokuto Kaneshiro walked into the conversation.

"You too? Damn it guys," Tsukune muttered while he loaded his pulse rifle.

"What? We all have seen the way you look at her when she's not looking, and vice versa. And then when you guys lock eyes..."

"Enough chit chat, move your asses gents," Sgt. Gabe Weller shouted to the trio.

"Yes sir," the trio responded in unison. They put their identical suits on and turned on the power.

"Sweet. Suit looks good to go," Gin spoke to himself.

"Alright listen up everyone," Weller called out. "Alpha Team is going to be led by Col. Victor Bartlett. Bravo Team will be led by me, Charlie Team by Cpl. Rogers, and Delta Team by Cpl. Griggs. We have been getting reports of strange activity in the mines recently. We would've dismissed the reports, but there are a number of cases of people saying that they see shadows of dismembered figures. So, we are going to investigate. This will most likely last the whole day, maybe longer. So I hope you brought sleeping bags. Dismissed."

Everyone headed to their respective shuttles at the gunship docks and headed below the superstructure to the mines.

The good part about Charlie Team was that the three buddies were together. They sat quietly in the shuttle while Cpl. Frank Rogers piloted the shuttle to the dock in the mines.

"Ammo check?" Gin asked. The standard magazine for the pulse rifle was fifty rounds. Of course the gun could be upgraded, but that was by rank as well.

"Full," Hokuto said.

"Good here," Tsukune spoke.

"Awesome." Gin looked out the cockpit to see the mines come into view. "So what do you guys think of these strange sightings?"

"Bullshit," Rogers spoke.

"I agree," Hokuto added.

"I'm not sure, but it's definitely worth checking out," Tsukune said.

"You think so? I mean, being inside the mines and working for days at a time, which means sleeping in there, that can definitely stir up hallucinations."

"Yeah, but the fact that the miners that have experienced these sightings all report the same thing. That's unusual, wouldn't you say?"

"I guess." The shuttle docked and the door opened. One by one, the soldiers stepped out. All of a sudden, their RIGLINKS activated. Maps appeared on their screens.

"Alright gents, here is a map for you to use while you walk around the mines," Weller spoke on the comm. "Those of you who know the area, good for you. Those of you who don't, please use the damn map. That is all. Weller out." Rogers observed the map and began to mark a path to the first area of one of the sightings.

"This way boys," Rogers ordered. The other three followed suite. In the distance, a pair of clear and dark eyes were watching the four soldiers enter the mines. The eyes emanated a growl and disappeared into the darkness of the vent...


	4. Chapter 4

IV

1000 Hours

Titan Mines

"Fuck it smells," exclaimed Gin. "Jesus Christ."

"Get used to it you pussy wolf," Hokuto teased.

"Fuck you."

"Don't swing that way, bro. Sorry." Gin started to raise his fist and throw it at Hokuto, but all of a sudden, the wolf's head started to develop a headache.

"Oh, man... my head..."

"What's wrong, man?" Tsukune questioned.

"Ugh... I just suddenly... developed a headache... shit..."

"Do I need to call a doctor?" Rogers asked.

"Rrr... umm... no... I'll be fine..." Gin shook his head and grunted. "Let's just continue down this tunnel. We're almost at the first checkpoint." Charlie started their pace again down the long series of tunnels that would eventually lead to the first area that they were headed to. The walk would've been fine if not for the awful smell. Even with their helmets on and the air filters in their helmets working, the scent of industrialization was still present and they could smell it. Rogers stopped and opened up his RIG and looked at the map. His helmet on his Security Suit automatically became undone as he turned around to face the other three members.

"This is it," Rogers stated.

"Fucking finally," Hokuto rejoiced. "Now... let's look around."

"Spread out. Report back here in ten." The area was huge. The area seemed to be a security checkpoint, due to the massive bulkhead doors that they just walked through and the platform in the middle of the area that had many security consoles running.

"Oh, thank goodness you're here," one of the workers at the consoles said as he stood up and walked towards Rogers. He had a skinny, but muscular build, which was present with the tight and dirty CEC outfit he wore. He was tall, about Rogers' height, with short brown hair and gray eyes.

"Cpl. Franklin Rogers. Nice to meet you...?"

"Engineer Sam Jenkins. I'm assuming you are here for the investigation?"

"Yes. My team was sent here to check out the area. Would you like to lead me in the right direction?"

"Yes. This way." Sam led Rogers off the platform and down the stairs to a tunnel with two vents on the walls.

"This was one of the first sightings. One of my co-workers had come down here to grab some food from these crates, and he couldn't help the feeling that somebody was watching him. Then, he turned around and saw something glowing. It was in this vent here." Sam gestured toward the first vent. "He examined up close and saw two glowing orbs. He freaked out when he heard a low growl and saw the eyes disappear quickly. He came up to the platform screaming like crazy, and he requested a transfer out of the mines and back at the CEC Headquarters."

"Well, normally I wouldn't believe that story, but I guess with all of the reports saying the same thing, it's worth checking out. Still, I think you miners down here are just hallucinating a bit."

"It could be that. After all, we only get one day off which is Sunday, and we are able to go back to the Public Sectors. I've never really believed in ghosts."

"Alright, well thanks Sam."

"You're welcome. And if you need anything, just call me." Sam walked off and Rogers walked up to the vent. Examining the steel cover, his helmet reformed and turned on a black light on his helmet. He opened the cover to examine the duct. What he saw surprised him, maybe even scared him a little bit. There was blood. And a good amount to suggest that there was an accident or a murder that no one had bothered to put in the report. He opened up a channel and contacted Charlie.

"Hey guys, have you seen anything unusual yet?"

"No. Why?" Tsukune asked.

"Because I just checked this vent that I am in right now... and I see blood. Lots of it. Had to turn on my black light to see it."

"What the hell?" Hokuto spoke.

"Yeah... I'm gonna report this to Sgt. Weller. Standby guys."

"Weller."

"Sgt., I got something you might wanna see."

"Well, what is it? I'm not going to bloody go down there just to look at what you want to show me. I'm on the other side of this damn rock!"

"Sorry sir. It's just that..."

"What?"

"I found blood in one of the vents. And lots of it, too."

"Fucktastic. Where?"

"At the security checkpoint...? I'm not sure where I'm at."

"Yes, that's the security checkpoint. I'll ride a tram and be there in five, Weller out."

1100 Hours

Tsukune was walking through one of the many hallways in the security checkpoint, searching the area for anything unusual. His comlink turned on as he heard Hokuto's voice on the comm.

"Sigh... this is a fucking waste of time. I haven't found anything yet."

"Just keep looking, you whiny bastard," Tsukune replied.

"Gin here. All clear."

"Really?"

"Yep. Where are you Tsukune? I think I might've taken a wrong turn..."

"I'll send you my location. Don't you have your locator?"

"Oh. Right."

"Haha! You dumbass," Hokuto chuckled.

"Fuck you. Anyway, I'll see you guys in a bit." Tsukune shook his head and continued his walk down the long and illuminated hallway. His comlink came to life again. He saw that it was Col. Bartlett.

"Aono, you there?"

"Yes sir, I'm here."

"Have all the teams started their patrol of the Titan Mines?"

"We've all been here for a little while now, sir."

"Alright, good. I just needed to manage a problem over here in Public Sector 3. Tell Weller I'll be there in ten."

"I will, sir. Aono out."

rrraaarrrggghhh...

"What the hell was that?!" Tsukune muttered as he quickly turned around and aimed his pulse rifle down the hallway behind him. His heartbeat started to increase in tempo as his eyes scanned the corridor. His helmet visor did not pick up anything, so he lowered his weapon, but kept it at the ready, if need be. He opened up a channel and contacted Sgt. Weller.

"Weller here."

"Hi sir, Col. Bartlett just informed me that he just finished some business in Public Sector 3 and that he should be over here in ten minutes."

"Thanks for letting me know Pvt. Head back to the security checkpoint. I'm going there with Bravo Team to meet up with Rogers right now."

"Got it, sir. Aono out." Tsukune turned around and started walking back in the direction that he came, which made him feel a little uncomfortable. But, he had a weapon, so he should be good, right?

"Ugh... what the hell? My head..."

The bulkhead doors opened as Sgt. Gabe Weller and Bravo Team walked into the security checkpoint. His helmet opened and he greeted Rogers, who was waiting for Charlie Team to return.

"Rogers."

"Sgt. Weller."

"Just call me Gabe. No need for the bloody formalities. Where's the rest of Charlie?"

"They'll be here."

"Alright. Now, where did you find the blood?"

"This way."

"Stay put, gentlemen."

"Yes sir," the soldiers spoke in unison. Rogers led Weller down to the area where the vent was.

"Here," Rogers gestured towards the open vent. "Take a look." Weller closed his helmet and turned on a black light.

"Bloody hell... how come nobody has said anything about this in the reports?"

"Well, I was just about to go talk to Sam about it."

"Who's Sam?"

"One of the engineers up there. He led me down here."

"Alright, let's go talk to him." Weller and Rogers walked up the stairs and onto the platform and approached Sam at his seat.

"Ah. Can I help you gentleman?" Sam greeted.

"Yes. We found blood in that vent you showed me," Rogers informed the engineer, causing a look of horror to appear on his face.

"Oh god.."

"Yeah... how come nobody has said anything about it?"

"Uh... well, I didn't know anything about it! I swear!"

"Calm down. We're not accusing you of anything. But, if you want things to stay that way, you should tell us the name of your co-worker."

"Uh, yeah... his name is Matt. Matt Wells. He used to work here at the checkpoint. Now he works at the CEC Headquarters. I think he manages the maintenance of the trams that run from there to here and vice versa."

"Alright. Thanks, Sam."

"Yeah... God, I hope there wasn't like an accident or a murder or something... I mean, all personnel are accounted for..."

"Yeah, well somebody could've easily gone into the system and erased their name, whoever the victim was. That's possible," Weller explained.

"Let's not jump to any conclusions yet Gabe," Rogers remarked. "I'd like to go have a talk with this Matt."

"Later then. I'd still like for us to check some other areas first before we head back to CEC."

"Alright. Well, take care Sam."

"Well, there you are! Fucking finally!"

"Sorry sir, we got a little lost, even with our maps and locators," Tsukune said. Hokuto showed up and so did Gin. The three were below the platform, looking up to Weller and Rogers as they spoke.

"Well, alright then. Get up here. We're moving on."

"Yes sir," Gin replied. The three had started to move up until strange faint noises were being heard in the vents..."

"What the hell is that?" one of the guards asked.

"Yeah, what is that?" a worker asked. Everyone diverted their attention to the vents and the bulkhead door at the other end of the checkpoint, which was were the noises were originating from.

"Alright men, on me!" one of the guards called out. The other guards fortified themselves into position at the bulkhead doors. "Let's check it out. Private, open the door." One of the guards had opened the bulkhead door...

RRRRAAAARRRRGGGGHHHH!

"HOLY SHIT! WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT?!"

"OPEN FIRE!"

"AAAHHHHH!"

"What the fuck is going on over there?!" Weller shouted. He made his way towards the crowd of guards, only to see an onslaught occurring, with creatures that were VERY familiar to him. "Oh no..."

"Oh fuck... what the hell are they?!" Rogers questioned.

"Alright men! Gather up!" The soldiers from Bravo and Charlie started to make their way towards Weller and Rogers. However, the vents on the lower floor broke open, and new swarms of the mysterious creatures swarmed in and blocked Tsukune, Hokuto and Gin from getting onto the platform.

"Fuck! Gin, Hokuto! I'm in trouble here!" Tsukune screamed.

"Same here, bro!" Gin shouted. "Hang on man! I'm coming!" Gin was ready to dash through the swarming hordes of the creatures, but something struck him as VERY odd. He couldn't move fast. It seemed that his speed was gone, which was very unusual. He understood that he couldn't move as fast here in the mines since Titan was obviously not in view to shine its light on him, but what the hell was this? Before he could think about it more, one the creatures had tried to stick one of its blade-like arms into him. He struggled to push the creature away. It seemed that his strength was gone as well! What the fuck!

"Get the fuck... off of me!" Hokuto growled with anger as he struggled to push off the creature that was trying to kill him. "Why am I so weak?!"

"Fuck guys! We need to get out of here!" Tsukune exclaimed.

"No shit!" Hokuto finally managed to push the creature away and blast it into pieces. "You piece of shit!" Gin had success as well, and started to walk towards Hokuto. However, more of the creatures blocked his path, and he started to back away.

"Fuck!" Gin shouted. "Guys! We need to split up! There's no way we can get to each other! Run!" Gin ran back through the doors he came through and disappeared, gunfire and the creatures' growls the only sounds heard from the hallway.

"Gin!" Tsukune cried out.

"He'll be fine! Just go, Tsukune!" Hokuto ordered. "We'll meet up somewhere, just go damn it, GO!" Hokuto ran off into the hallway he came from, leaving Tsukune by himself on the lower level.

"Shit... alright... come and get me..." Tsukune used alternate fire to lob a grenade at the creatures and ran back into the corridor he came from. The three soldiers were now split apart.

"Where the fuck are they?!" Weller shouted.

"They disappeared into the corridors, sir!" one of the soldiers replied.

tatatatatatatatatatatatat

"Cover me! Reloading!"

"I got you!" tatatatatatatatatatatat BANG!

"Shit! I'm low on ammo, sir!"

"AHHHHH!"

"Fall back! Fall back!" One of the guards had ordered. "We're being overrun!"

"AHHHHH!"

"Fuck, GO!" Rogers ordered. "I'll hold them off!"

"NO! You're coming with us, Frank!" Weller screamed.

"No, I'll buy you guys some time! Just go, I'll meet up with you!"

"Fuck... alright, fine! Just remember... shoot them in the limbs!"

"How do you know that?"

"Just trust me... I'll tell you later!"

"Okay... GO!"

"Alright men, with me!" Weller opened the bulkhead doors, only to discover another massive swarm of necromorphs waiting to kill everything in their path.

"SHIT! GO BACK! GO BACK!" Weller looked down to the lower level and jumped over the railing. "Jump down here, men!" The soldiers followed his orders and jumped down.

"Sir, I'll stay here with Rogers until Delta Team and Col. Bartlett get here! I just radioed them now, and they'll be here soon!" one of the soldiers called from atop the platform.

"No, Price! Get down here!"

"If Collin wants to help Gabe, let him help. Just go! They're right on your asses!" tatatatatatatatatatatat

"Fuck... Let's go men!" Weller and the other two soldiers went into one of the corridors that went deeper into the mines, escaping the massive swarm of necromorphs that followed behind. Weller opened a channel, broadcasting to all teams. "This is Weller! Listen up! Shoot them in the limbs! I repeat, shoot them in the limbs! They'll go down faster and you'll conserve ammo!"

"Fucking shoot them!" tatatatatatatatat

"You heard him! Shoot them in the limbs, goddamn it!"

"AHHH!"

"Get behind me!" Tatatatatatatatat BANG!

Rogers and Price stood on the platform with the surviving CEC guards, holding off the numerous creatures that ran at them. Tatatatatatatatat BANG!

"We're running out of ammo!" one of the guards called out.

"Here's some crates! Bash them open; there should be some ammo inside!"

"I hope Delta Team hurries the fuck up!" Price shouted.

"Me too!" Rogers replied. "Just keep shooting, they'll make it!" Tatatatatatatatatatatat BANG!

Tatatatatatatatat BANG!

"What the..."

Tatatatatatatatatatatatatatatatatatatatatatatatatatatatatatatatatatatatatatatatatatat BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! Everyone watched in awe as the creatures were put down. They turned their heads to the bulkhead doors, to see Cpl. Griggs and his team standing.

"Did we come at a bad time?" Cpl. Griggs joked.

"Nah. Not at all," Rogers replied. "We had a few losses, but now that you and your team are here... I think we'll manage. Where's Col. Bartlett?"

"He said that he is calling for backup right now."

"Yes we do need backup. What about evac for these guys?" Rogers gestured towards the CEC guards.

"Evac will be here as well to evacuate any survivors."

"Where's Alpha Team?"

"... We lost them. I don't know where they are. I tried contacting them but... no luck."

"What the hell is going on here, Griggs?"

"I don't know man, but the key is to stay calm. What's happening here right now is apparently happening back at the Public Sectors. These damn things just popped out of nowhere and started attacking people!"

"Alright... well... I guess we'll stay put here and hold our position..."

"Where's Weller?"

"He's gone off after Bravo Team it looks like... my men got stranded down there and made a run for it deeper into the mines. Hopefully they'll make it out."

"I'll send two of my men to assist them. Vickers, Patterson, you guys go."

"Yes sir."

"We'll stay here and help you and Price out.

"Alright... let's hope your men get back in one piece..."

rrraaarrrggghhh...

"Here they come..."


	5. Chapter 5

**Well, if you've made it this far, obviously you are enjoying this story, right? Right? No? Damn it. Anyway, before we go on, one thing I would like to mention. I type all of these stories on my notes app on my iPad, and I had everything perfectly formatted. But, Google Drive fucks it all up, and it pisses me off. So now, the health bars are now all fucked up, because they all show up in different places on the screen. I am too lazy to go back and fix it, so just bear with me. I think you guys will understand what I mean when you read this chapter. You'll get what's going on I'm sure. Oh yeah, I forgot one thing.**

**Disclaimer. I don't own anything whatsoever, except all of the characters in the story that don't appear in either Dead Space 2 or Rosario + Vampire.**

**Let's go!**

1300 Hours

Titan Mines

Security Enforcement Guard

Titan Station

Incoming transmission...

EGSF MISSION SMP-T725

CODE BLACK IN PROGRESS...

Titan Mining Installation under attack by hostiles.

All squads activated.

THREAT LEVEL: CLASSIFIED

CASUALTIES: TBD

Tatatatatatatatatat

"AHHHH!" Tatatatatatatatatat

"The tunnel! Move!" Weller ordered.

tatatatatatatatatatatatatatatat BANG!

"AHHHHHH!"

"AHHHHHH! Tatatatatatatatatat

"AHHHHH!"

PRIMARY MISSION ASSETS...

ALPHA

... BARTLETT, VICTOR [COL]

... VLASTNIK, MIKEL [CPL]

... SHEHADEH, ALEEF [CPL]

... SEARBY, SCOTT [SPC]

BRAVO

... WELLER, GABE [SGT]

... JOHNSON, KIRK [CPL]

... PRICE, COLIN [CPL]

... WEBB, ERIC [PFC]

CHARLIE

... ROGERS, FRANKLIN [CPL]

... AONO, TSUKUNE [PVT]

... MORIOKA, GINEI [PVT]

... KANESHIRO, HOKUTO [PVT]

DELTA

... GRIGGS, MARCUS [CPL]

... VICKERS, PAUL [PVT]

... PATTERSON, JOHN [PVT]

... LOCKE, ANTHONY [PVT]

"This is Weller! Evac is compromised! Bartlett, do you read me?! Requesting immediate backup!"

Tatatatatatatatatatatatatatatatat BANG!

"AHHHHHHHH!"

"AHHHH!"

PRIMARY MISSION ASSETS...

ALPHA

... BARTLETT, VICTOR [COL]

... VLASTNIK, MIKEL [CPL]

... SHEHADEH, ALEEF [CPL]

... SEARBY, SCOTT [SPC]

BRAVO

... WELLER, GABE [SGT]

... JOHNSON, KIRK [CPL]

... PRICE, COLIN [CPL]

... WEBB, ERIC [PFC]

CHARLIE

... ROGERS, FRANKLIN [CPL]

... AONO, TSUKUNE [PVT]

... MORIOKA, GINEI [PVT]

... KANESHIRO, HOKUTO [PVT]

DELTA

... GRIGGS, MARCUS [CPL]

... VICKERS, PAUL [PVT]

... PATTERSON, JOHN [PVT]

... LOCKE, ANTHONY [PVT]

Tatatatatattatatatatatatat

rrrraraaarrrrrggghhh! BANG!

"AHHH!" (Flatline)

"AHHH!" (Flatline)

PRIMARY MISSION ASSETS...

ALPHA

... BARTLETT, VICTOR [COL]

... VLASTNIK, MIKEL [CPL]

... SHEHADEH, ALEEF [CPL]

... SEARBY, SCOTT [SPC]

BRAVO

... WELLER, GABE [SGT]

... JOHNSON, KIRK [CPL]

... PRICE, COLIN [CPL]

... WEBB, ERIC [PFC]

CHARLIE

... ROGERS, FRANKLIN [CPL]

... AONO, TSUKUNE [PVT]

... MORIOKA, GINEI [PVT]

... KANESHIRO, HOKUTO [PVT]

DELTA

... GRIGGS, MARCUS [CPL]

... VICKERS, PAUL [PVT]

... PATTERSON, JOHN [PVT]

... LOCKE, ANTHONY [PVT]

Tatatatatatatatatatatatatatatat BANG!

raaaarrrggghh! (Flatline)

"AHHHHH!" (Flatline)

PRIMARY MISSION ASSETS...

ALPHA

... BARTLETT, VICTOR [COL]

... VLASTNIK, MIKEL [CPL]

... SHEHADEH, ALEEF [CPL]

... SEARBY, SCOTT [SPC]

BRAVO

... WELLER, GABE [SGT]

... JOHNSON, KIRK [CPL]

... PRICE, COLIN [CPL]

... WEBB, ERIC [PFC]

CHARLIE

... ROGERS, FRANKLIN [CPL]

... AONO, TSUKUNE [PVT]

... MORIOKA, GINEI [PVT]

... KANESHIRO, HOKUTO [PVT]

DELTA

... GRIGGS, MARCUS [CPL]

... VICKERS, PAUL [PVT]

... PATTERSON, JOHN [PVT]

... LOCKE, ANTHONY [PVT]

tatatatatatatatatatat BANG! BANG!

"AHHHHH!"

"AHHHHH!"

rrrraaaarrrrrrgggghhhhh!

BANG!

tatatatatatatatatatatat

(Flatline)

(Flatline)

PRIMARY MISSION ASSETS...

ALPHA

... BARTLETT, VICTOR [COL]

... VLASTNIK, MIKEL [CPL]

... SHEHADEH, ALEEF [CPL]

... SEARBY, SCOTT [SPC]

BRAVO

... WELLER, GABE [SGT]

... JOHNSON, KIRK [CPL]

... PRICE, COLIN [CPL]

... WEBB, ERIC [PFC]

CHARLIE

... ROGERS, FRANKLIN [CPL]

... AONO, TSUKUNE [PVT]

... MORIOKA, GINEI [PVT]

... KANESHIRO, HOKUTO [PVT]

DELTA

... GRIGGS, MARCUS [CPL]

... VICKERS, PAUL [PVT]

... PATTERSON, JOHN [PVT]

... LOCKE, ANTHONY [PVT]

"AHHHHH!"

"AHHHH!"

tatatatatatatatatatatat

tatatatatatatatatatatat

rrraaaarrrrggghhhhh!

BANG! BANG!

tatatatatatatatatatat

(Flatline)

(Flatline)

PRIMARY MISSION ASSETS...

ALPHA

... BARTLETT, VICTOR [COL]

... VLASTNIK, MIKEL [CPL]

... SHEHADEH, ALEEF [CPL]

... SEARBY, SCOTT [SPC]

BRAVO

... WELLER, GABE [SGT]

... JOHNSON, KIRK [CPL]

... PRICE, COLIN [CPL]

... WEBB, ERIC [PFC]

CHARLIE

... ROGERS, FRANKLIN [CPL]

... AONO, TSUKUNE [PVT]

... MORIOKA, GINEI [PVT]

... KANESHIRO, HOKUTO [PVT]

DELTA

... GRIGGS, MARCUS [CPL]

... VICKERS, PAUL [PVT]

... PATTERSON, JOHN [PVT]

... LOCKE, ANTHONY [PVT]

CLINK!

"Fuck."

PRIMARY MISSION ASSETS...

ALPHA

... BARTLETT, VICTOR [COL]

... VLASTNIK, MIKEL [CPL]

... SHEHADEH, ALEEF [CPL]

... SEARBY, SCOTT [SPC]

BRAVO

... WELLER, GABE [SGT]

... JOHNSON, KIRK [CPL]

... PRICE, COLIN [CPL]

... WEBB, ERIC [PFC]

CHARLIE

... ROGERS, FRANKLIN [CPL] Signal lost...

... AONO, TSUKUNE [PVT] Signal lost...

... MORIOKA, GINEI [PVT] Signal lost...

... KANESHIRO, HOKUTO [PVT] Signal lost...

DELTA

... GRIGGS, MARCUS [CPL] Signal lost...

... VICKERS, PAUL [PVT]

... PATTERSON, JOHN [PVT]

... LOCKE, ANTHONY [PVT]

End transmission...

"NO, Mr. Weller. She's not available! I cannot just simply pull her out of a fertility examina-"

"I'm done with you. Computer, locate RIG Number 738642. Interrupt and override. Authorization Gabe Weller, Tango Beta 3."

"Sir, you can't do that! You can't just interrupt their session-"

The screen became blank and filled with white noise, until a few seconds later, Gabe's wife, Lexine, came into view. She was in the Titan Station Medical Wing, doing another check-up on her baby.

"That's great! Thank you... Wha- Gabe! What are you doing here?"

"Honey, listen to me very carefully. I need you to leave there immediately and head straight for our shuttle."

"Wait, what? What are you talking abou-"

"Just what the hell is going on here?! You can't just interrupt when we're in the middle of a session!" the doctor yelled.

"Listen to me. They're back. THEY'RE BACK. Don't tell anyone, just get moving."

"Gabe, you're scaring me!"

"Don't argue! Just get to our shuttle now!"

BEEEEEEP! BEEEEEEP! BEEEEEP!

"I can't believe this is happening! This can't be happening!"

"No, no Lexine! Get out of there now!" The screen once again filled with static as the video connection was cut off. "Oh God..." Gabe stood up and closed his helmet.

rrrraaarrrrrgggghhhhh!

"Oh shit." Weller's comlink opened up.

"Weller, get your ass out of there! I don't want your wife crying about how I left your goddamn body in the mines, now move it!" Bartlett ordered.

"Aye, Colonel. Just take care of her if I don't make it. Extracting now, Weller out."


	6. Chapter 6

VI

1100 Hours

Public Sector 3

After Moka had breakfast with Tsukune, she headed back to her room back at Titan Heights. While she was walking, she was thinking of the young marine. She had feelings for the young man, but she could never confess them. She didn't know if he felt the same way. Oh, she wanted to just throw her arms around him and kiss him with everything that she had almost as if her life depended on it, to sleep in the same room with him... the thought made her blush. But, what if he loved one of the other girls? She couldn't stand the thought. She threw it aside as she approached the door to her room on the 4th floor and walked in. She walked to the sink to rebrush her teeth. After she finished, there was a knock at the door. She looked to see who it was. It was Kurumu. With a smile forming on her face, she opened the door to greet Kurumu.

"Hey Moka!" Kurumu squealed.

"Hey Kurumu!" Moka replied with equal happiness.

"How are you?"

"I'm great! You?"

"I was just looking for Tsukune. Have you seen him?" As much as Moka didn't want to lie, there was still a rivalry between the girls.

"No... no I haven't. In fact I was just going to go look for him as well."

"Wait, is he on duty today?"

"Well, now that you mention it, I think so..."

"Oh... well that's too bad. Say, why don't we go get the others and walk around?"

"Sure! That sounds wonderful!" The two beautiful monsters walked throughout the halls of Titan Heights, heading to their first destination on the same floor as Moka. They reached the door to their longtime friend's room, and they could tell that she was up and about, due to how cold it was just standing by the door. They rang the doorbell and a few seconds later came the shy, but loving snow-maiden.

"Hey Mizore!" The two teens exclaimed in unison.

"Oh... hey guys," Mizore spoke in her usual soft tone. She used one of her hands to brush a few strands of hair out of her face. Then, she wore a smile. "Good to see you both. I've been so busy with work lately."

"Yeah, us too, as well as Tsukune," Moka explained.

"Is he on duty today?"

"Yeah, unfortunately he is..."

"Say, since we don't work today, we should wait for Tsukune to be done with his shift, then hang out!"

"That would be fun!" Kurumu exclaimed. "Where could we go?"

"We could go bowling. There's a bowling alley not far from here."

"We should go and get the others. then!"

"Give me a few minutes. I need to get ready," Mizore said as she turned around and headed back into her apartment. "Feel free to come in." Kurumu and Moka stepped inside of Mizore's room and sat on her neatly made bed. Her room gave off a nice vibe, due to the walls being recently painted to a violet color, which no doubt represented the snow-maiden's hair. The color was very suitable for this room. A few minutes later, Mizore came out of the bathroom dressed in regular clothes. She grabbed her RIG and synced it. Six green holographic bars appeared on her back.

"Okay, let's go get Yukari, Kahlua, Akua and Kokoa," Mizore said.

1400 Hours

Titan Mines

RRRAAARRRGGGHHH!

"DIE YOU PIECE OF SHIT! RAHHH!"

AGGHHGHGHGH!

"AH! FUCK!" Tsukune pushed the necromorph back and shot him in the legs. The arms had already been dismembered. So, how the fuck was this thing still wiggling? The necromorph had bitten his neck which had no armor, causing his RIG to be red. He needed a medpack soon, or he would die. "Goddamn it. Fucking thing."

Tsukune sat himself down against the rock wall of the mines. The path he was on was one carved by a drill that had come through here earlier. It was acting as a barricade for the tunnel that led deeper into the mines as well as a strong light source since it was mostly dark. He then looked to his left and saw a soldier laying dead on the ground. He opened his helmet to examine the armor closely. He then saw the owner's name: K. Johnson.

"Ah... *cough cough* sigh... so here's... Bravo Team..." Tsukune's comm channel came to life.

"Tsukune! Tsukune! Are you there?! Come on, man!" It was Gin's voice.

"Gin... hehe... thought you were dead."

"Likewise, brother. For some reason, our RIGs' signals were being jammed. But, it looks like everything's good now. How ya holdin' up?"

... AONO, TSUKUNE [PVT]

"Jesus, man! Your RIG is in the red! Where the fuck are you?!"

"Here... sent you my location."

"Ok... I got it. DON'T MOVE, you hear me?! I'm near you, so it'll only be a few. Don't die on me man!"

... MORIOKA, GINEI [PVT]

"You better have some medpacks..."

"I do man. Now, shut it. Save your energy." Tsukune could hear necromorphs nearby, but as long as they didn't move in on him, he could care less. All he had to do was wait for Gin..."

EGSF MISSION SMP-T725

CODE BLACK IN PROGRESS...

Titan Mining Installation under attack by hostiles.

All squads activated.

THREAT LEVEL: CLASSIFIED

CASUALTIES: 8

REMAINING PRIMARY MISSION ASSETS...

... BARTLETT, VICTOR [COL]

... WELLER, GABE [SGT]

... PRICE, COLIN [CPL]

... ROGERS, FRANKLIN [CPL]

... GRIGGS, MARCUS [CPL]

... AONO, TSUKUNE [PVT]

... MORIOKA, GINEI [PVT]

... KANESHIRO, HOKUTO [PVT]

"Jesus. Half of our team is already wiped out, and we're about to lose more. I hope we get reinforcements..." Hokuto spoke to himself as he continued down a corridor that would hopefully lead him back to the security checkpoint. For some reason, the map was not working correctly, so he would have to rely on instinct. Many thoughts were running through his mind such as if the other soldiers were okay, if their friends had evacuated, and why he isn't as strong as he should be. He was aiming his pulse rifle, the blue laser traveling down the length of the corridor and into the darkness that filled the area. His heartbeat was slow, and it was quiet enough to hear it. His breathing was slow and steady, his finger on the trigger, ready to open fire at the first sight of one of those damn things. He then saw movement, making him more alert. Then, a figure appeared before him. Rogers. Thank God. Rogers opened his helmet as he stumbled towards Hokuto, groaining slightly in pain.

"Rogers! Man, I've been trying to contact you!"

"Same, but I think our RIGs had been jammed at the time being for some reason."

"Damn man, your RIG's in the red. What happened?"

"Well... me, Griggs and a couple other soldiers were holding the security checkpoint. But, we got overrun. We lost the others, and I can't find Griggs... ah..."

"Hey, careful. Sit down." Rogers slowly sat down against the wall. "Well, I think the RIGs' signals are back. I can see who's remaining. Griggs is still alive."

"Thank God... and the others?"

"Well, Tsukune and GIn are still alive, as well Weller, Price and Col. Bartlett."

"Well, that makes eight... damn, half the team already? Fuck those damn things... ah!"

"Stop moving man! Look, there's a storage room not far from here, I think. Let me go check it for some supplies, okay? Don't move." Hokuto ran down the hall and soon approached a door. The sign above read STORAGE. He entered and found multiple footlockers. Some contained pulse rounds and small medpacks. He scavenged everything that he could and ran back to Rogers.

"Here, man. Take this. Ammo and health. Rogers gratefully accepted the supplies.

"Thanks, Private..."

... ROGERS, FRANKLIN [CPL]

"That should be enough... for me to not slow you down..."

"Just take it easy, man. You ready to find the others?"

"Yeah... let's go."

Weller had finally reached the security checkpoint and opened the doors to the lower level. He looked up to the platform to see Cpl. Price standing against the railiing.

"Gabe! Gabe! I tried to lock them out, but they're coming in through the fucking vents! Get up here quickly! My leg is cut... bad!"

"Fucking hell, Price! You locked the doors?!" Weller searched the area for some supplies. He looked for anything that would heal Price.

"Ugh... ah... ugh! Ahhhh!" 'Shit! Price is in trouble!' Weller thought. 'Fuck! Medpack, medpack, medpack... here!' Weller rushed up the stairs and to the platform. He could see a light coming from Price's helmet flailing everywhere. Weller could only assume the worst.

RRRAARGHGHGGARRGHH

'Fuck... I'm too late...

... PRICE, COLIN [CPL]

Weller then saw the necromorph that had converted Price. tatatatatatatatatat

He shot the converter first, killing it before aiming at Price. 'I'm sorry, Price. Rest in peace.' Price was moving about quickly, forcing Weller to fire a burst of stasis. The shot missed, and the necromorph was barely two feet away. He fired another stasis shot which was a success, slowing down Price. tatatatatatatatatatat

"Goddamn it." Weller noticed the doors were on emergency lockdown. Luckily, he was of higher rank, so his authentication codes should be able to work. He walked up to the console that displayed OVERRIDE? He entered in his codes which activated an automated message.

"Override accepted. Disengaging first stage locks, please stand by..."

'Great.' Necromorphs started to break out of the vents. Packs ran toward Weller, along with a few crawlers. Tatatatatatatatatatatat BANG! Tatatatatatatatatatatat

"Disengaging second stage locks, please stand by..." Tatatatatatatatatatatatatatatatatat BANG! Tatatatatatatatatatatatatatatat

"Disengaging in 30 seconds." Spitters then came out of some of the vents on the floor. Tatatatatatatatatatatatatatatatatatatatat BANG!

[ 0 ]

'Fuck! Gotta reload!'

RRRAAAARRRGGGHHHH!

'Hurry up!' RAAARRRRGGGHHH!

'There!' [ 100 ]

"Disengaging in 20 seconds." Tatatatatatatatatatatatatatatatat BANG! BANG!

"Disengaging in 15 seconds." Tatatatatatatatatatatatatat BANG!

"Disengaging in 10 seconds. 9... 8... 7... 6... 5... 4... 3... 2... 1... Locks disengaged.

RAAARRRRRGGGHHH! 'Die, Goddamn it!' Tatatatatatatatatatatatatat BANG! BANG! The last necromorph was killed. Weller reloaded and scavenged the area for supplies. 'Fucking hell...'

REMAINING PRIMARY MISSION ASSETS...

... BARTLETT, VICTOR [COL]

... WELLER, GABE [SGT]

... ROGERS, FRANKLIN [CPL]

... GRIGGS, MARCUS [CPL]

... AONO, TSUKUNE [PVT]

... MORIOKA, GINEI [PVT]

... KANESHIRO, HOKUTO [PVT]

'Well, everyone's doing a little bit better, at least. Still... I need to get to Lexine.'

"Where the fuck are you, Gin..." Tsukune groaned out in pain. He had waited for at least 15 minutes now, and he could still hear necromorphs nearby. Just when he thought about getting up, he heard footsteps approaching.

"Tsukune!" Gin called out. "Tsukune! Where are you, man?!"

"Over... over here."

"Tsukune!" Gin rushed to Tsukune's side. "Bro, hang in there!"

"I'm... I'm fine..."

"Just sit still while I apply this medpack."

"Wha... where's... where's Moka? Where's Moka? And the... and the others? I gotta... I gotta find them!" Tsukune started to get up, but failed as Gin was easily able to hold him down.

"Stop moving, damn it!"

... AONO, TSUKUNE [PVT]

"There. Now, let's rest for a bit before we move out. I'll stay on guard."

"Thanks... Gin..."

"No problem, buddy. Now, stay with me, okay?"

"Yeah... I'll be fine now."

"Let me try contacting the others." Gin then opened up several channels in order to reach the other soldiers in the mines. "Nothing from Weller... nothing from Bartlett... or Griggs..."

"Gin?" Hokuto asked.

"Hokuto! Man, is it a relief!"

"Likewise. Where are you at?"

"I'm with Tsukune. We're in the interior mines."

"Damn. You guys are deep inside. How's Tsukune holding up?"

"He'll be fine. I just applied some medpacks to his wounds. He should be up and about in no time."

"Well, good. Rogers and I are looking for Griggs. Say, why don't we rendezvous at the security checkpoint?"

"Okay. We'll be there. Gin out."

"So... shall we get going?" Tsukune asked, while standing up. "I feel better."

"Good. Yes, let's get moving. Watch your step, though. I saw these weird things on the ground on the way here that spit out some explosive material. Really gross looking. You'll know what I'm talking about."

"Al... alright..." Gin and Tsukune followed the trail of glowsticks left behind by Bravo Team which led to the exit. They had found a Store and a Bench.

"Hey, you got some credits on ya?"

"Yeah, plenty."

"Why don't we get ourselves some new suits? These ones we have on right now barely have any armor. Let's see what the store has." Gin walked up to the store and activated the interface. "Well, we can buy some ammo, and some medpacks for later... Bingo."

"What?"

"Security Suits. Offer 10% armor and 10 inventory slots."

"How much?"

"50,000."

"Let's get 'em."

"I go first."

"Whatever, just hurry the hell up." Gin then selected the item and deposited 50,000 credits before stepping inside the kiosk.

"Be back in a few, bro." The doors closed, and a beam of light traveled its way down the crack between the doors. Then, the doors opened, steam flowing out. Gin then stepped out to reveal his Security Suit. "Sexy."

"Yeah, now let me go." Tsukune then stepped up to the console and went through the same process. After Tsukune was done, Gin had purchased some power nodes.

"Save your money for later, Tsukune. We'll need it. Now, let's go upgrade our gear." They walked over to the bench and started to input nodes into their gear.

"Sweet."

... AONO, TSUKUNE [PVT]

... MORIOKA, GINEI [PVT]

Gin had shared the nodes he purchased with Tsukune. They had copied each other's upgrades. Their RIGs were bigger now, and their pulse rifles contained more ammo and dealt more damage. Their stasis modules now had 3 shots instead of 2.

[ 75 ] "Awesome. More ammo per clip," Gin spoke. We should get going."

"Yeah. Let's go."

Hokuto and Rogers made their way through the tunnels in order to get back to the security checkpoint. The walk was extremely odd and they could not help the feeling of being watched. There had been no necromorphs in sight yet. Perhaps they were stalking them.

"I know one of those damn things are gonna jump out at any moment..." Rogers spoke, aiming his pulse rifle down the tunnel.

"Yeah... We're almost at the checkpoint. Don't worry." One tunnel after the other, was either filled with complete silence, complete darkness, or both. The doors to the quarry checkpoint had finally come into their sight. Before they had touched the holographic display that said OPEN?, they heard metallic footsteps heading towards them at a fast pace. Hokuto and Rogers immediately turned around, their heartbeats raising at a high rate, aiming their pulse rifles into the darkness. Just when they were about to open fire, a figure appeared. Hokuto could see the blue light that emanated from the helmet.

"Griggs?" Rogers asked. The helmet opened up to reveal a man with black skin and shaved head.

"*Cough...* Yeah... Yeah it's me. *Cough*..."

"Jesus man, are you okay?" Hokuto rushed to Griggs side as he fell to his knees and hunched over, coughing up blood.

"I'm fine... just need... some medpacks..." Hokuto then checked his RIG.

... GRIGGS, MARCUS [CPL]

"Fuck, don't move man. I have some medpacks... here."

"Does that help?"

"Yes... thank you."

"Hehe, you know... you're kinda hard to see in the dark Marc," Rogers joked and started laughing. Hokuto chuckled a little as well.

"Fuck the both of you."

"Hey man, it was a joke."

RRRAAARRRGGGHHH!

"Well, that isn't. We need to move. I'll lock the door."

"Like that'll keep them out."

"It'll at least buy us some time, smartass. Now move." The trio burst through the doors and locked them on the other side.

BANG!

"Fuck! That scared me," Griggs exclaimed.

"Pussy," Rogers commented.

"Fuck you."

"In your dreams."

"Guys, shut the fuck up and let's focus," Hokuto scolded. "Say, why don't we find a store, hmm?"

"Not a bad idea."

"Okay, then let's get moving." The three marines walked up the stairs to the platform and observed the gruesome scene of dismembered limbs including arms, legs, heads, etc. There was blood painted everywhere, almost like a messy paint job, as well as intestines and other human like organs splattered about.

"Damn. Looks like somebody had fun," Hokuto joked.

"Somebody's already been through here, which means someone else is still alive," Griggs said.

"Yeah man, everyone is okay."

"Wait, who's everyone?"

"Well, us three, Gin, Tsukune, Weller and Bartlett."

"There's seven of us left? I didn't know that. My suit is damaged. That's why I haven't been able to contact anyone yet."

"Well, good thing we found you."

"Indeed. Looks like the bulkhead doors are open. Let's go. There should be a store nearby."

Weller had made his way to the service elevator that would take him down closer to the exit of the mines. He stepped onto the large platform and activated the console. The elevator started to move down, while he stood in place, waiting impatiently for the elevator to reach his destination. His comm activated as an emergency broadcast started to play.

"Attention. This is Director Tiedemann to all project personnel. I want all key subjects terminated and the facility scrubbed. This is not a drill-" Weller activated his comm.

"'Key subjects?!' You've gotta be kidding me. They want us to hunt somebody down in this mess? Goddamn it, answer me Vic! I need to get to a shuttle, I have to get to Lexine!"

"Calm down, Gabe!" Bartlett yelled through the channel. "Nothing will happen to Lexine, you have my word. Alright, new orders... get to the gunship, it'll take you to the hospital."

"What about the order from Tiedemann?"

"I know what I'm doing! Just shut it, and get to that shuttle!"

"... Thank you, Vic. I owe you one."

BANG!

"WHOA! What the...?!" The elevator came to an abrupt stop. The lights had dimmed, making the surrounding environment impossible to see through. Weller just stood in place, looking around to see any visible problems with the elevator.

WWWWRRRRRR!

The elevator started to fall down, picking up speed. Soon, the elevator fell off the tracks, allowing the platform to become unbalanced, making Weller roll off. "Whoa, whoa, ahhh!" At the last second, his leg got caught on something, hanging him upside down off the ledge of the elevator. Right below him was his destination. There was the walkway, and then the doors that led to one of the mine shafts.

BEEEEP! BEEEEP! BEEEEEP!

"Ah! Balls!"

RRRAAARRGGGH! tatatatatatatatatatatatatatatat BANG! tatatatatatatatatat BANG!

'Goddamn it. More of these things?' Weller thought. 'They picked the perfect time to come out.' tatatatatatatatatatatatatatatatatatatatatatatatatatatatat

[ 0 ] 'Oh, fuck.' RRRRRAAARRRGGHHH! 'SHIT!' [ 100 ] RAAARRRRGGGHH! "Ahhh!"

... WELLER, GABE [SGT]

tatatatatatatatatatatatatatatatatatatatatatat 'Fucking thing, slashed me!' tatatatatatatatatat BANG! The doors had started to close. Weller fell, regaining his composure. Realizing he only had seconds before the door locked itself, he immediately did a combat roll and skimmed the edges of the door. The doors then locked. 'Whoo. That was close.'

~~ "Lexine, can you hear me? Come in."

"Gabe! Yes, barely. Where are you?" Lexine asked with great amounts of worry in her voice. In the background, there were a lot of voices, indicating that the Public Sectors had issued evacuation orders.

"Honey, listen. Can you get to the shuttle?"

"I can't get there Gabe, people are trying to run, but there's nowhere to go! Hey, watch it! Stop! Stop!" ~~

"Shit!"

Gin and Tsukune were walking down a dark corridor that looked like any other that they had been down. There was no sign of any necromorphs, so that was a plus. Before they had reached the end of the corridor, Gin halted and held out his arm to Tsukune.

"What is it, man?" Tsukune asked. Then he noticed the double doors and the sign above it.

Elevator to Gunship Docks 2 and 3

"You thinking what I'm thinking?" Gin asked back.

"Sure thing. Lead the way." Gin opened the doors and raised his pulse rifle just in case any necromorphs decide to come out.

"Clear." The duo continued their trek down the new corridor and found the elevator. The shaft at least. They found a console and called the elevator.

Elevator offline. Please notify a technician immediately.

"Damn it," Gin cursed. "This fucking sucks. Wanna jump?"

"And risk falling down? No thanks."

"Come on, follow my lead." Gin jumped up to the next level and looked back down to Tsukune who was still standing on the platform. "Damn. I can't jump that high. That sucks. Come on man. I'll catch you."

"Right... okay..." Tsukune jumped and landed on the upper floor. "Damn that was a big jump."

"Well, you made it. Let's keep going."

"Easy for you to say, man..." Gin jumped once more, and Tsukune followed. Eventually, they reached the correct floor as indicated by the sign of the doors in front of them.

To Gunship Docks 2 and 3

"Fantastic," Gin spoke. "I would like to wait for the others, but I think they can take care of themselves. Besides, we need to get to Kurumu and the others."

"I agree. Let's go see if there are any gunships." The duo continued on their walk towards the docks. No necromorphs. That was good. And odd.

"I feel a little uncomfortable with no necromorphs being around... I'd rather have swarms running at me," Gin stated.

"You're fucking crazy," Tsukune shot back.

"I know you still love me, bro."

"Yeah..."

"Here we are." Gin opened the door to the docks. Hallelujah. Two gunships ready to go.

"This is great. I have an idea. You get one ready to go, and I'll see that the other one works so that the others can use it."

"Sounds like a good plan, Tsukune." The two split to different gunships. Gin entered the first gunship and powered it on. 'Good. It still works,' Gin thought. Tsukune headed to the second gunship and powered on the controls. 'Damn thing still works,' Tsukune thought. He then headed to the first gunship and boarded.

"The other gunship is good to go. I put a passcode on the console. I'll send it to Hokuto and the location."

"Awesome. Shall we head back to Public Sector 3?"

"Yeah... let's go. I'm sick of the mines."

"Agreed."

"Hey. I got a message from Tsukune..." Hokuto said, opening his RIG menu.

"What does it say?" Rogers asked.

"There's a gunship at Dock 3. He sent us the location and the passcode for the console. He says that he and Gin are headed for Public Sector 3 right now."

"Well, great! We can get out of here!"

"We should find a store and gear up," Marcus added.

"Agreed."

"There should be a store up ahead," Hokuto stated. The trio walked to the end of the corridor and opened the door. STORE. Thank God.

"I'm first. Blacks already suffered through being last in line," Marcus joked.

"If you say so," Rogers laughed. Marcus entered the kiosk and came out wearing a Patrol Suit. Rogers had done the same, with the exception of Hokuto getting a Security Suit due to the amount of credits he had. They all purchased power nodes and ammo. Rogers and Griggs upgraded their pulse rifles to do more damage alternatively, and more ammo per clip. [ 100 ] Hokuto upgraded his pulse rifle to do more damage and have more ammo per clip. [ 75 ] Then, they proceeded to upgrade their RIGs at the bench.

... ROGERS, FRANKLIN [CPL]

... GRIGGS, MARCUS [CPL]

... KANESHIRO, HOKUTO [PVT]

Hokuto upgraded the number of stasis shots to 3, while Rogers and Marcus upgraded to 4 shots.

"Is everyone good?" Rogers asked.

"Yeah," Hokuto replied.

"Yeah, let's go," Marcus answered.

"Let's get to that shuttle."

Weller was feeling tired already. Having gone through a series of power outages, swarms of necromorphs, he was about to give up. No. He couldn't. He had to get to Lexine. Besides, the dock was just up ahead. Just a few more steps...

He opened the doors and saw that there was a shuttle. 'Thank God...' Weller thought. Now, just power it on and get to the Psych Ward in Public Sector 3 which was where Lexine was.

VRRROOOOMMMM! TATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATAT

"Ah, shit! CEASE FIRE! CEASE FIRE! IT'S ME, GABE WELLER! FUCK!"

TATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATAT

"WHO THE FUCK IS FIRING ON ME?! CEASE FIRE! THERE ARE NO HOSTILES IN RANGE!

~~ "... I'm sorry, Gabe. I know you'll try to interfere. Orders are orders," Bartlett spoke on the radio.

TATATATATATATATATATATATATATAT

'Fuck! What do I do...' Weller spotted a few explosive canisters that were used to blow away the rock in the mines. 'I can use them to fire at the gunship!' Weller used kinesis and fired the canisters at the gunship, each one doing a good amount of damage. Eventually, the gunship started to falter and fly away.

"Why the fuck were you shooting at me, Vic?!"

"I knew you'd try to interfere if you knew!"

"Knew WHAT, Vic?!"

"... She's on the list, Gabe. Lexine is a key subject. She has to be terminated." ~~

'OVER MY DEAD FUCKING BODY!' Weller rushed to the gunship and opened the door. He rushed to the pilot's seat and powered on the controls.

~~ "Bartlett, you stay the fuck away from my wife."

"Look, I don't this any more than you do. But, the difference between you and me is when an order comes down, I follow it."

"The difference between you and me Vic, is that I got a life! And I will not let you take that away from me! See you at the hospital, Vic." ~~

"I'm guessing this is the shuttle that Tsukune mentioned?" Rogers asked.

"Yep. Okay, it's unlocked," Hokuto replied.

"Again, blacks first," Marcus spoke as he entered the shuttle. Hokuto and Rogers followed and Rogers sat at the pilot's seat. He powered on the gunship and flew out of the dock.

"Let's head to Public Sector 3. Ready?" Rogers asked.

"Fuck yeah," Marcus exclaimed.


	7. Chapter 7

VII

1200 Hours

Public Sector 3

Moka, Kokoa, Yukari, Kahlua, Aqua, Mizore and Kurumu were at the bowling alley. The area had drawn in a good amount of people, considering that it was Saturday and a lot of people weren't working. They had just finished their first game, and were moving onto their second one.

"I'm gonna kick your ass this time, Moka!" Kurumu exclaimed as she went up to pick up her ball when the holoscreen indicated that she was first to bowl. She aligned her feet with the arrows on the floor, and looked up to eye the center pin. Kurumu raised her ball and carefully aligned it with the center pin. A few seconds later, she began to quickly walk towards the pins and released the ball, throwing it forward. She had her eye focused on the ball like a predator eyeing its prey. The ball made contact with the pins, knocking them all down. "YAHOO-HOO! STRIKE!"

"Yeah, good for you, Kurumu. I'm next," Moka stated as she stood up and grabbed her ball. The holoscreen displayed the scoreboard, and indicated that Moka was next. The vampiress went up to bowl. On the outside, it seemed that she was focused on the pins, but in her mind, she was thinking about Tsukune. Soon, she began to drift off, not knowing that she had been standing in her spot for several seconds. A loud voice had soon brought her out of her fantasies.

"Come on, big sis! Let's see you kick ass!" Kokoa yelled.

"Let's go Moka!" Kahlua cheered as she stood up and clapped her hands together. Her actions had drawn attention from many guys around the group, all with the same intention of trying to get her to go out on a date with them. One such guy was gaping at Kahlua. Aqua had caught the man red-handed staring at her sister and started to feel jealousy build up inside of her. It seemed that her younger sister was getting all of the attention, while she wasn't getting any! She stood up and walked over to the man, who was a few lanes down.

"Something interesting you see, young man?" Aqua said seductively as she swayed her hips slightly. The young man had blushed and started to stutter.

"Uh... no! No! I th-thought I-I-I just saw someone th-at I knew! Yeah."

"Mhmm. I know you were checking out my sister. But, I'm afraid that she is too good for you, handsome. Now, unless you don't want me to punish you, I advise you stop gaping at her and look at me instead..." Aqua had pushed the man down onto a chair and sat on his lap. She ran a finger along his chest as she eyed him seductively. The man was beyond embarrassed and was trying to form words.

"I... I-I-I'm sorry, ma'am!"

"I bet you are. Have a nice day, handsome." Aqua kissed the man on the cheek and walked back to her respective group of friends.

"Hey, where did you go?" Kahlua asked.

"I went to get a drink," Aqua lied. She smirked to herself as she looked around and noticed the attention had shifted towards her now. She felt good. She liked it when guys checked her out. Though, she would never hook up with any of these humans, it was always fun to toy with them. "How's everyone doing?"

"Well, Moka and Kurumu are tied with a strike each, I have 7 so far, Kokoa and Yukari each have 8 and it's Mizore's turn. Then, you'll be last."

"Okay." Mizore had bowled a spare with 9 points. It looked like the competition was between Moka and Kurumu.

"Your turn, Aqua!" Moka called out.

"Alright." Aqua had gone up and gotten a strike. "Hah! Easy. I don't think I'm as good as you Kurumu or Moka, but I assure you that Moka will win." Kurumu stuck her tongue out at Aqua and then laughed.

"Whatever! I intend for that to not happen. The sexy succubus here WILL win," Kurumu stated. "My turn!" Kurumu was about to grab her ball when multiple screams could be heard outside of the bowling alley.

"AHHHHHHHH!"

"RUN!"

"AHHHHHHH!"

"What's going on?" the young witch asked as she walked towards the building crowd at the entrance of the bowling alley.

"Yukari, stay back here please," Moka ordered with worry in her voice. She put a hand on the witch's shoulder and brought her slowly maturing form to her adult form. The group was standing on their chairs along with several other people in the other lanes, trying to get a glimpse as to what was going on outside. Soon, the police started to show up.

"Titan citizens, this is the police. I'm going to have to ask you to please, back up into the bowling alley for your safety. There is an issue going on right now, but I assure you it is being handled. Once everything is okay, we will let you get back to your day." Four policemen with suits and pulse rifles entered the bowling alley as they began to blockade the entrance. They stood at the ready with their pulse rifles aimed. The people had stood in their places, trying to see what was happening.

"What's going on?"

"Sir, I'm going to have to ask you to please step back."

"Could you tell us what's going on please?"

"Sir, please step back."

"I need to go make sure my son is okay. He's all by himself at my apartment!"

"Ma'am please, calm down. We will make sure your son is okay afterwards."

"AHHHHHHHH!"

"What's going on, goddamn it!"

"Sir, please calm down!"

"Tell us what the fuck is going on! Why are people screaming?!"

"Sir, for the last time-" Multiple vents inside the bowling alley broke open inside the alley.

BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG!

RRRRARRAAAAAARRRRGHGGHGHGGGHH!

"AHHHHHHHHH!"

"RUN!"

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE THOSE THINGS?!"

RRRAAARRRRGGGHHHH! Blood was gushing out everywhere. It landed on the walls, on the floor, on the ceilings... it was like a new paint job. Deformed creatures were coming out of the vents and attacking people. Many people had their limbs cut, their bodies stabbed, or were changing into those... things. The others were running for their lives out of the bowling alley. Some were tripping, others were shoving, not caring about others but themselves.

"Shit! Boys, watch out!" One of the guards called out."

"They're everywhere!"

"Fire, goddamn it!"

BEEEEEP! BEEEEEEP! BEEEEEEEP! BEEEEEEEEEP! BEEEEEEEEP!

Tatatatatatatatatatatatatatatatatatatatatatatatatatatat BANG! Tatatatatatatatatatatatatatatatatatatatat BANG!

"HELP ME! AHHHH!"

"AHHHHH!" Tatatatatatatatatatatatatatatatatatatat

"SHIT, IT'S BITING ME! AHHHHHH!"

"Ah, help me goddamn it! FUCK!"

"AHHHHH!" Tatatatatatatatatatatatatatatatatat

Tatatatatatatatatatatatat

"GET THIS THING OFF OF ME! AHHHH!"

"Hang on! Just hang on" Tatatatatatatatatatatatatat (Flatline)

"FUCK!" Tatatatatatatatatatatatatatat BANG!

RRRAAAAARRRRRRGGGGHHHHH!

"Motherfucker!" Tatatatatatatatatatat BANG!

"Cover me! Reloading!"

"AHHHHH!"

"Shit."

"AHHHH! HELP ME! FUCKING HELP ME!"

"Jesus!"

"FUCK! AHHHHH! GET OFF OF ME!"

RRRRRRAAAAAARRRRRRGGGGGHHHH!

Tatatatatatatatatatatatatatatatatatat (Flatline)

"Stay with me!"

"Got any medpacks?!"

"Here!"

"OH SHIT! AHHHH!" (Flatline)

"NO!"

"COME AND GET ME MOTHERFUCKERS!"

RRRAAARRRRRGGGGGHHHH! Tatatatatatatatatatatatatatatatatat BANG! BANG! Tatatatatatatatatatat

"AHHHHH!"

"NO! GET OFF OF ME! AHHH!"

"Ugh..." (Flatline)

The group of monsters stood by and witnessed a horrible genocide. Blood had spewed onto their clothes, and the stench of death filled up the room. Bodies were piled everywhere, including the security teams'. The alley was nearly empty by now, save for them, a few survivors in hiding and those... things. What the hell were they?!

"What the hell are those things?!" Kurumu gasped.

"We can't just stand here! Let's fight!" Mizore exclaimed.

"Wait! We can't reveal our identities!" Moka called out.

"Nobody's in the area except those things. Why should we worry?"

"Maybe there are security cameras?"

"Oh. Right."

"Dumbass," Kokoa huffed.

"What was that, you brat?!"

"Calm down! We need to get out of here and find Gin, Hokuto and Tsukune! We need to make sure they're okay!" Yukari squealed.

"Yukari's right! Let's go!" Moka yelled. At least ten of the creatures started to slowly surround the group. Each emanated a low growl of hunger and bloodlust. The monsters formed a circle, in battle ready positions.

"We can outrun them!" Kokoa yelled. "Ready? Three... two... one... GO!"

RRRAAAAARRRRGGGGHHHH! The creatures began to pick up speed as each monster sped through the creatures. However, once they made contact, the creatures didn't budge.

"What the hell?!" Aqua gasped.

"AHHH!" Kahlua screamed.

"Kahlua!" Aqua rushed to the creature that slashed Kahlua's right arm and punched the creature in the head, making it stagger back.

"Again!" Kokoa yelled. "This time, with more strength! Three... two... one... GO!" The seven tried once more, this time succeeding in breaking through the blockade. "Let's go!" Everyone rushed out of the bowling alley and out into the commons. They looked out the window to see all of the massive screens on the outer edges of the station broadcasting a video message.

"Attention. This is Director Tiedemann. All citizens have been ordered to evacuate. In concordance with Titan Station's Civic Code, I am declaring martial law. Looters WILL be shot on sight; this is not a drill. Move immediately to the nearest evac route." The screen displayed multiple evacuation routes, and displayed the one nearest to the young teens' location.

"Just what is going on?" Mizore asked. "First, those things, now an evacuation order?"

RRRRRAAAARRRRRGGGGHHHH!

"That question is for later! Let's get moving!" Aqua called out as more of those creatures began to run after them from behind.

'Tsukune... please be okay!' Moka thought in her mind. The other Moka had shared the same thought, and most likely the other girls as well. They also wished for Hokuto and Gin's safety as well.

Gin and Tsukune left the mines and were close to Public Sector 3. Gin was piloting while Tsukune opened his RIG, looking for a spot to land.

'Moka... please be okay... and the others...' Tsukune thought. He was absolutely horrified with what he had just witnessed in the mines, but he had been in worse situations. He needed to keep it together for the team's sake, and the girls' sakes.

"Find a spot to land yet?" Gin asked.

"Not yet... Everything is in lockdown."

"We might just have to bust in, then."

BANG!

"What the fuck?!" A shuttle had appeared on the radar behind the duo. "Where the fuck did that shuttle come from?!"

~~ "Attention. This area is off limits. Leave the area immediately now."

~~ "Why the fuck are you firing at us?! This is Private Ginei Morioka!"

"This area is off limits. Leave now, I won't ask again."

"Fuck you! I'm going in whether you like it or not, asshole!" ~~

Tatatatatatatatatatatatatatatatatatatatatatat BANG! Ttatatatatatatatatatatat

"Evasive maneuvers!" Tsukune yelled.

"I know!" Tatatatatatatatatatatt BANG! "SHIT! We're going down!" The gunship swayed from side to side, due to the port engine being damaged. The gunship behind Gin and Tsukune had followed closely behind to make sure they would be killed. Gin and Tsukune were just meters away from what seemed like the Titan Memorial Hospital. "Brace yourself, bro!"

BOOOOOOOMMM!


End file.
